


Something More

by KyluxFicHell



Series: The "Something" Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Defecting from the First Order, Eloping, Evil Snoke, Falling In Love, Grandma Leia is awesome, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: When Kylo Ren falls pregnant with Hux’s child, the two men begin to doubt their allegiance to the First Order. They flee together, desperate to prevent their child from becoming Snoke’s next weapon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really go into the science with the mpreg here; this is set in a universe where men can get pregnant and this is the norm.  
> This was previously published on my tumblr and is the first part of a trilogy- the second and third parts will be added soon.

Hux has never thought of Kylo Ren as a coward. A nuisance, perhaps. Arrogant, certainly. Annoying on occasion. But never a coward.

Until the day Kylo Ren decides to deliver bad news to Hux from behind the safety of his mask. Not just any bad news- not the deaths of some of his men, not the destruction of some of the Order’s ships, not the escape of yet another resistance fighter. No, this is _personal_ bad news. And Ren doesn’t even have the decency to look Hux in the eyes as he delivers it. 

Hux puts down the datapad he is examining and massages the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day already and now he fears it is about to get worse.

“Are you sure?” Hux asks with a sigh, keeping his voice calm and steady. He is a general, and he has kept his composure in far worse situations.

“Yes,” is Ren’s soft reply, voice distorted by the mask.

Hux pauses for a moment to think. He glances at Ren, whose posture gives nothing away. And the damn mask hides whatever emotions Ren could be expressing at the moment.

“How far along are you?” Hux asks eventually. He still maintains his composure, but his tongue feels heavy and his throat feels as though it’s covered in sandpaper.

“I estimate…three weeks.” Ren’s voice still gives nothing away. No fear, no anger. Certainly no joy.

“Three weeks,” Hux repeats, licking his lips. The maths adds up. “And…am I the father?”

Hux almost misses it, but he is sure that Ren flinches.

“What do you take me for?” Ren asks softly. The mask makes him sound more menacing than ever. “A common whore?”

“Of course not,” Hux replies, wishing he could see the Knight’s face. Although they’d never agreed that their _arrangement_ would be exclusive, Hux had doubted that Ren had been sleeping with anyone else, particularly given his lack of experience. Hux needs to talk about this with a _person_ though, not a mask. “Ren, for the love of the gods, will you please take that damn mask off?”

He’s surprised when Ren obeys, clicking the clasps of the helmet before removing it. The younger man’s face shows no hint of emotion, but his eyes show something else entirely.

Hux clears his throat, takes a step towards the other man. He feels as though he should reach out, comfort him, _do something_. Instead all he says is, “What are you going to do?”

Ren looks confused for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“Do you plan to keep it?”

“Yes,” Ren says simply, without hesitation. “It is the will of the Force.”

Hux lets out a heavy sigh. He was half expecting Ren to give a different answer, to dismiss the life form inside him as something that would only get in the way of his plans. Hux is not sure which answer he would have preferred.

“Alright.” Hux’s head is really starting to hurt now. “And what would you have me do?”

Ren looks a little startled, as if he was not expecting to be asked such a question. _He looks awfully young_ , Hux thinks.

“I…” Ren hesitates for the first time. “I just wanted you to know. Your bloodline will continue.”

Hux has a sneaking suspicion that Ren wants to say _I need you help_. _I can’t do this alone._

 _“_ Fine,” Hux says quietly. “If that is your wish, I will arrange for regular discreet medical examinations for you. I don’t have time for this at the moment, Ren. We will discuss it at a more convenient time.”

Ren’s face remains stoic. “Very well, general,” he says softly.

Once Ren has left, Hux has to sit down and pour himself a drink.

**********

A few days later, Hux is informed that Kylo Ren is destroying yet another training room.

Sure enough, Hux finds Ren with his lightsaber in one hand, wielding it like a child who has found his mother’s kitchen knives.

“Ren!” Hux barks.

Ren pretends not to hear him and continues his rampage. Smoke drifts from consoles where they’ve been burned by the lightsaber; Ren swings and thrashes as if he intends to continue destroying the base piece by piece.

“Ren!“ Hux says again, louder. "Calm down! Think of the child!”

Ren freezes before lowering his weapon. He turns to face Hux, his mask a blank canvas. “My apologies, general.”

“It’s always apologies with you,” Hux says with a roll of his eyes. “Aren’t you due in the medical bay for a checkup in ten minutes?”

“I was just on my way,” Ren replies.

Hux rather suspects that this is a lie and that Ren was not planning to attend the checkup that Hux had arranged. Hux therefore takes it upon himself to escort the Knight to the medical bay himself, and even stays to oversee the examination.

Ren does his best to maintain his dignity throughout the invasive exam, and although he says nothing to Hux, Hux also gets the feeling that Ren is glad he’s there.

“You’ll be pleased to know everything is as it should be,” the medical officer says, gesturing to a screen beside him. “The child is perfectly healthy.”

Hux feels his heart flutter a little as he takes in the image on the screen. The child is barely a dot in the darkness, yet his tongue begins to feel heavy again. When he glances at Ren he sees that the younger man’s face has softened.

“What do you think?” Hux asks, trying to keep any emotion from his voice. _What do you think of our child?_

 _“_ So small,” Ren replies, almost as if he is talking to himself. “So small but…already so powerful. I can feel it. I can feel it through the Force.”

After the examination, they spend the rest of the afternoon and evening together. They discuss the child’s living arrangements, what it will be called, what they will teach it.

“He will learn the ways of the Force,” Ren says confidently. “I will teach him. He will be the most powerful warrior in the galaxy.”

“ _He_?” Hux chuckles. “So it’s a _he_ now is it? Didn’t realise you could see _that much_ through the Force.”

“Well I can’t exactly,” Ren says, an embarrassed red tinge creeping across his cheeks. “But I can just _feel_ it’s a boy. I’ve always wanted a son.”

“So have I,” Hux says softly. It’s the truth, although he never expected he’d have a son quite so early, and certainly not with Kylo Ren.

“Perhaps he will have your consistently neat ginger hair,” Kylo smirks playfully.

“Or you enormous nose,” Hux replies, and soon they are both in fits of laughter as they speculate which of their most unsightly features the child will inherit.

He’s not quite sure when Ren’s lips find his, but for some reason this kiss seems more significant than any other they’ve shared. They have a _connection_ now. Hux is not force-sensitive, but he swears he can almost _feel_ the energy radiating from Ren’s stomach.

The sex is different too. Ren’s pale stomach is still flat; one would not be able to tell he is pregnant simply by looking at him, but Hux can just _feel_  that something is different as he slides his cock into the younger man’s body. Ren can feel it too, Hux is sure of it.

“We’re going to do this,” Hux whispers breathlessly in Ren’s ear as he thrusts slowly, hands a little more gentle than usual on Ren’s hips. “Together. This child is going to be something _great_.”

Ren holds him a little tighter.

“You don’t need to worry,” Hux continues, peppering kisses over the Knight’s neck. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of you both.”

Ren’s eyes are glistening.

“You’re not alone, Kylo.” Hux isn’t sure if this is the first time he’s used Ren’s first name, but he quickly decides it’s a name he should use more often.

When they’re done, they lie quietly in each other’s arms for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Hux runs his fingers through the Knight’s dark hair and down his smooth, pale back.

“Kylo?”

Ren, _Kylo_ , looks up from his place on Hux’s chest, a hint of surprise on his face, as if he can’t quite believe that Hux is addressing him by his first name. In that moment, he doesn’t look like Kylo Ren at all, but someone else entirely.

“May I?” Hux asks gently, gesturing to Kylo’s stomach.

Kylo gives a nod and a smile that is barely there.

Hux places his hand against the smooth skin of Kylo’s stomach, still warm and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He can’t feel anything really, but just _knowing_ that his child is there is enough.

Hux isn’t sure how long they stay like that, but he is aware that when he wakes up the next morning, his hand is still resting on Kylo’s stomach.

**********

Hux first begins to have his doubts when they are called before Snoke.

There is nothing particularly unusual or unique about this meeting; they give their reports and Snoke provides them with further instructions. It is business as usual.

Hux is expecting that they will be dismissed after Kylo has given details of his latest search for the map to Skywalker, but Snoke simply remains silent for a moment, regarding Kylo with thoughtful eyes. It makes Hux uneasy.

“I believe congratulations are in order, Kylo Ren,” Snoke says softly. There is an undertone to his voice that Hux finds extremely unnerving.

Hux glances to his left, but he cannot see Kylo’s face, which is once again hidden by his mask. He imagines that there is probably a look of surprise on the Knight’s face though, possibly tinged with a hint of fear.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” Kylo replies after a few seconds’ delay. Hux can almost swear he detects a tremble in Kylo’s voice.

“It is most excellent news of course,” Snoke says, a twisted smile on his face. “I sensed it as soon as you entered the room. This child will be strong with the Force, as to be expected. Imagine what we will be able to achieve with such a powerful child.“ 

Hux feels his heart drop. He has always been unquestionably loyal to the Order and to the Supreme Leader. He has helped to build weapons, to destroy worlds, to execute scores of people. But the idea of his child being used by the Order is something that makes his blood run cold.

“And I believe congratulations are in order for you as well, General,” Snoke purrs, turning to Hux.

Hux stiffens, his face reddening. “Thank you, Supreme Leader.” _Of course he knows._  Their trysts have always been discreet but nothing on this base is really secret from Snoke.

“You will both make fine parents,” Snoke continues, addressing them both. “You will raise a warrior who will be feared throughout the galaxy. Perhaps the greatest weapon the Order has ever possessed.”

 _No_ , Hux thinks. _No no no no no_ …

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” they answer in unison.

After they have been dismissed, they walk calmly and steadily back to Hux’s private quarters.

As soon as they are alone, Kylo quickly pulls down his hood and takes off his mask, flinging it forcefully across the room. His face is flushed and his eyes are glistening with tears. Hux is impressed that the Knight managed to keep his composure in front of Snoke for so long.

“I’m not a traitor,” Kylo babbles, “I’m _not_. I live for the Order. But Hux, we can’t let him. We can’t let him use our child like that. Snoke will take him away, I know it. We can’t let him. We can’t, we can’t-”

Hux pulls the younger man into his arms, stroking his hair soothingly as he babbles and sobs against Hux’s neck. Hux has never seen Kylo Ren in such a state.

“We won’t let him,” Hux promises firmly, feeling anger burning inside him. “We’ll figure it out. We won’t let him. I _promise_ , Kylo.”

Hux holds Kylo while he cries, once again sensing that the man in his arms is a little less Kylo Ren and a little more someone else.

**********

It turns out that they don’t have to worry about it.

Hux’s heart is in his mouth when he finds Kylo half unconscious in the snow, lightsaber burns on his arms, thighs and chest and blood running down his face.

“The baby,” Kylo croaks, lips cracked and dry from the cold.

Hux can hear the blood pounding in his ears as he places one arm under Kylo’s knees and the other under his shoulders, lifting him with the intention of carrying him to safety.

When they reach the med bay, Hux’s fears are confirmed. As the medical droids strip Kylo to treat his wounds, Hux sees the blood on his inner thighs and hears Kylo’s anguished cries. He barely registers the word _miscarriage_ that escapes from the chief medical officer’s lips.

Later, when Kylo is stable and his wounds have been treated, Hux dismisses the medical droids so that they’re alone. Kylo looks so small, so _broken,_ with nothing but bandages to cover his pale skin.

“I’ve lost two members of my family today,” Kylo says quietly, his cheeks wet with tears that he’d shed hours ago.

“Two?” Hux asks, confused.

Kylo tells him everything. Tells him about Han Solo, about his family. How he sometimes still feels the call to the light. He tells Hux his real name.

“It’s alright,” Hux says gently, kissing Kylo’s hair. “It’s alright, my love.”

Hux flushes when he realises that he said the last part out loud.

Kylo’s face softens. “ _Do_ you love me?” His voice is barely more than a whisper, as if he’s afraid to hear the answer.

“More than anything,” Hux says truthfully against Kylo’s lips, as if it is a secret meant just for them.

“I love you too,” Kylo rasps before they share a kiss. “You’re all I have now.”

It’s wonderful to hear, _of course it is_ , but it does little to ease the grief in Hux’s heart.

***********

“It is a great tragedy, of course,” Snoke drawls when they next report to him. “The child would have been a great asset to us all.”

“Indeed, Supreme Leader,” Hux says without emotion, trying to hide the rage building inside him.

Kylo, who is not wearing his mask today, remains silent at Hux’s side. His eyes are fixed on the floor, the fresh scar on his face slightly faded. Hux desperately wants to stand in front of him, to create some sort of barrier between Kylo and Snoke.

“I understand you are grieving, Kylo Ren,” Snoke says slowly, as if speaking to a child, “but there will be other opportunities. You will conceive again, and that child will be just as powerful. A great weapon.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Kylo replies. There is no life in his voice, no emotion. Hux feels the overwhelming need to step closer to him, to take him in his arms, to comfort and reassure him in some way.

When they are dismissed and they reach Hux’s quarters, he does just that.

**********

When Kylo falls pregnant for the second time, they run.

Hux’s heart is hammering in his chest as he takes Kylo’s hand and helps him into a TIE fighter that they plan to commandeer. All his life he’s been taught that this is treason and he’s been trained to catch people who have done what he’s doing now. His allegiance should be to the First Order. To Snoke. But right now the only allegiance he cares about is his allegiance to Kylo. To their baby.

“Where are we going to go?” Hux asks as he climbs into the pilot seat. His rank has been of use to them so far; no one has questioned why the two men are climbing into a TIE fighter together. He knows that they will not have long before questions are asked and Snoke is alerted.

“There’s only one place I can think of,” Kylo says, one protective hand over his still flat stomach. “One place where we might be safe.”

“Lead the way,” Hux says, trying to keep his voice calm as he fires up the TIE fighter.

**********

It takes them a while to find the resistance base. Kylo’s connection to his mother through the Force is not as strong as it once was, but they find her eventually. 

The great General Leia Organa is nothing like Hux imagined. She’s tiny, for one thing, unlike her son. She’s also extremely beautiful (just like her son). People at the base treat her as if she’s royalty but she treats all those around her as her equals.

“Oh Ben,” she sighs, as she stands on her toes to take her son into her arms. Kylo has to lean down to hug the General, and were it not for the tender moment it would have been almost comical.

“My son has come home,” Leia says with a smile, her eyes lighting up as if she has not felt such joy in years. Her smile fades for a moment as her eyes travel down to linger on Kylo’s stomach. She reaches out and places a hand on Kylo’s middle. Hux is aware that she is Force sensitive; he is also aware that her power must be great if she has the ability to sense a mere embryo.

“This is wonderful,” Leia says softly, the smile returning to her lips. Her gaze drifts over to Hux. “This is the father?”

“I am,” Hux says, speaking up for the first time. He introduces himself, and is not surprised when he is isolated for questioning ( _interrogation_ is apparently not a word used by the resistance). He tells them everything. He gives them directions to key bases, details of their weapons, names of their captains and commanders. Anything he can give them that will ensure the Order’s downfall. That will ensure that safety of his unborn child.

When they are satisfied with his answers, he is allowed to see Kylo. It is strange not to see him in his usual black robes; ordinary clothes make him look even younger and even more vulnerable.

“They’re going to protect us,” Kylo says against Hux’s neck.

“I’m going to help them,” Hux say firmly. “I’m going to help them bring down Snoke and the Order. I’m going to help them protect you and the baby.”

“Even now you’ve switched sides, you still want to play the general,” Kylo laughs.

That night they make love for the first time feeling safe. Hux kisses every inch of Kylo’s skin as he undresses the younger man in the privacy of their new shared quarters. Hux knows they'll never truly be safe from Snoke as long as he’s alive, but it feels good to be far away from his watchful gaze, from his all-knowing presence.

Even Kylo seems more relaxed as Hux pushes into him and mouths at the younger man’s neck and shoulder. Hux isn’t sure if any of their previous couplings have been quite this sweet, this tender. Kylo’s eyelids flutter back as Hux strokes his cock, firmly but gently, and for the first time Hux doesn’t see Kylo Ren at all- he sees Ben Solo. When Hux shudders and comes, he feels as though a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He feels _free_.    

 "I love you,“ Hux says breathlessly as he sinks down between the younger man’s thighs to take Kylo’s cock into his mouth. "I love you, Ben.”

Kylo, _Ben_ , doesn’t acknowledge the change in name as he returns the sentiment with a trembling voice.

**********

They marry in secret four months later.

Ben (who refuses to be called _Kylo_ anymore) explains that his grandparents married in secret, back when it was forbidden for Jedi to marry.

"Was your grandmother also several months pregnant at the time?” quips Hux with a smile, rubbing one hand over the gentle curve of Ben’s belly.

“No,” Ben laughs, “but when have we ever been conventional?”

The ceremony is small; only a few members of the resistance are present. It passes in a blur for Hux; the only thing he can focus on is _Ben-_ more beautiful and radiant than a Tatooine sunset. He wonders if his old self would have ever said the same about Kylo Ren, had they stayed with the Order.

Hux used to think he’d never get married. He never thought he’d have a family, at least not one like this. His dreams had revolved around power and becoming a great leader of the Order.

As Ben leans in for a kiss, the gold of his wedding band shimmering in the light, Hux knows in his heart that he has made the right decision.

**********

“Be safe,” Ben begs gently as Hux prepares to climb into his X-wing.

“Aren’t I always?” Hux replies with a grin. After only a few months he has already become known as one of the best pilots in the resistance, almost as skilled as Poe Dameron. He has assisted with several missions before, but his experience doesn’t stop Ben from worrying.

“I wish I could come with you,” Ben says sadly. Ben’s powers would certainly be an asset to them, but General Organa has forbade his involvement in any field missions until after he has given birth.

“I don’t. I want you here, where I know you’ll be safe.” Hux brushes a thumb across Ben’s right cheekbone. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He presses a chaste kiss to the younger man’s lips, painfully aware that General Organa is observing them from the other side of the hanger where she is pretending to study a map.

Hux bends down to place a kiss to the swell of Ben’s belly. “Be good, little one. Don’t cause any trouble while I’m gone.”

He tries to avoid looking at Ben as he takes off, leaving his family in the safety of the base. Ben will be waiting for him when he gets back. His mind needs to be on the mission.

Hux finds that he requires all of his focus for this particular mission; it is by far the most difficult he has participated in. The Order base that they are raiding is crawling with Stormtroopers, as Hux knew it would be. Luckily the information he has passed on to the resistance still seems to be accurate (with the exception of the door codes, which have been changed, confirming that Snoke is probably aware of Hux’s involvement in the resistance by now). They manage to execute most of the stormtroopers who attempt to kill them.

Hux is about to put a blaster to the head of one particular stormtrooper he’d been fighting, when the soldier starts to cackle.

“He’ll find you, you know,” the stormtrooper coughs from behind his helmet.

Hux feels his blood turn cold. “I beg your pardon?”

“Snoke,” the stormtrooper sneers, struggling for breath. “He has quite a price on your head, G _eneral_.”

“I’m sure he does,” Hux says calmly, trying not to show his fear.

“Kylo Ren too. And your bastard child.”

Hux points the blaster directly at the stormtrooper’s chest. “Snoke will be dead before he touches either of them.”

“I doubt that,” the stormtrooper taunts. “You know how powerful he is. I’ve heard that he wants to train the kid as his new apprentice. He’ll kill you, probably slowly and painfully- you know what we do to traitors. Especially to someone of your rank.”

Hux swallows, well aware of how the Order deals with defectors.

“And as for Kylo Ren,” the stormtrooper continues, “Snoke has promised that the ‘troopers who find Ren will be allowed to take turns on him. When we’re finished with him he’ll probably be sold into slavery. I’ve heard the Hutts are after some new pleasure slaves-”

Hux pulls the trigger on the blaster and watches the soldier’s lifeless body fall to the floor.

Later, as he's sat in the pilot’s seat of the X-wing, head in hands and trying not to throw up, he wonders if he’s made a mistake. If he and Ben should’ve stayed, obeyed Snoke, let Snoke train the child in the ways of the Force… Hux chides himself for being weak. Of course they made the right decision. _Of course they did._

When he returns back to the resistance base, he takes Ben into his arms and holds him tight. Ben can sense that something is wrong; it is clear that he can feel the anger and fear radiating from his husband. Ben says nothing though, and just hugs Hux back, his baby bump tight between them.

When they’re in bed together that evening, Ben riding Hux with abandon (the only position they can mange now that Ben is so huge), Hux runs his hands over Ben’s bump, feeling his child kick and move almost in time to their rhythm. He looks at Ben, head thrown back with pleasure, hips and thighs slightly larger than when they first met, carrying the extra weight of this pregnancy, his skin tinged with a healthy glow-

Of course they made the right decision.

********** 

Hux feels a new kind of fear when it is time for the baby to be born.

He grips Ben’s sweaty hand tightly, terrified but trying not to show it.

Ben is being so _brave_. His skin is covered in a sheen of sweat and there are tears running down his cheeks.

“You’re doing well, Ben,” Leia says softly, stroking her son’s sweat-soaked hair. “So well, sweetheart.”

“I can’t do this,” Ben chokes after letting out a particularly piercing scream. “I can’t, I can’t do this-”

“Yes you can,” Hux says firmly, squeezing his husband’s hand tighter. “I’ve seen you do amazing things, Ben, and _I know you can do this_.”

Ben’s eyes seem out of focus for a moment, but he squeezes Hux’s hand back as he begins to push again. Hux tries not to think about the story Ben used to tell him about his grandmother dying in childbirth.

When Ben gives a final gasp of pain, when he sinks back into the pillows tired an sweaty and breathless, when Hux hears his child’s cries for the first time, everything just _stops_.

Hux has to hold onto something to steady himself as his son is passed to Ben hold for the first time.

“Oh.” Ben gives a little gasp, his eyes still a bit dazed. “He’s so small.”

“Small but healthy,” Hux reassures his husband, running a trembling finger down the side of the baby’s smooth face. He sits on the bed beside Ben, wrapping an arm around them both.

He’s too happy to register much of anything- the cries of his son, the medical droids telling him to leave so they can tend to Ben, Leia taking her grandson into her arms.

All he takes in is the taste of Ben’s salty tears as their lips meet for a tired kiss.

**********

The name they decide on is suggested by Leia.

Hux had suggested that _Han_ might perhaps be a fitting name, but Ben trembles and looks away when Hux brings it up. The memory he associates with that name is still too painful.

“You could name him after someone else you once worshipped,” Leia suggests with a smile from the corner of their quarters, rocking her grandson in her arms, “although perhaps for the wrong reasons. He was a lot like you, Ben. He returned to the light too. His name embodies the spirit of redemption.”

Anakin Hux is presented to the resistance a few days later. Hux knows that there are doubts within the resistance about his son, doubts about whether he will eventually turn to the dark side. He also hears rumours that his son may be the one who finally brings balance to the Force. Such rumours fill his heart with fear; he knows that Snoke will not stop until he has this child to guide, to _corrupt_.

Hux has nightmares sometimes. He dreams of Ben, on his knees before Snoke, broken, crying, begging _, “Please, not my son! I’ll do anything, please, have mercy…”_

Hux always wakes in a sheen of sweat, Anakin’s cries echoing in his head, relief filling him as he sees his son sleeping peacefully in the corner of the room.

“Another bad dream?” Ben asks sleepily one night. Hux’s dreams must be bad if Ben can sense them.

“Snoke,” is all Hux says, taking Ben into his arms and kissing his dark hair.

“You’re worried he’s going to find us?”

“Always,” Hux says softly. He holds Ben tighter. “I made a promise to you once, do you remember? I promised you I’d take care of you. I promised I’d take care of you both. It is a promise I intend to keep.”

Ben kisses him gently, his hand warm on Hux’s cheek. Hux knows they made the right decision running from the Order, running from Snoke. He now has something so much better than command of Starkiller Base, or the most powerful man-made weapon in the galaxy, or the adoration of every senior military leader in the Order.

He has something _more_.

And he will protect it with his dying breath.


End file.
